vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season One Minor Characters
This page is for minor characters of Season One, that there is not that much information on. Several episodes Joshua_Haire.jpg|Actor: Joshua Haire He played high school student in several episodes,uncredited. Pilot Peeguy1.jpg|Actor: Wesley MacInnes He was only seen in school's men's room when tried to see if was doing drugs. Peeguy2.jpg|Actor: Curtis Lum He was only seen in school's men's room when tried to see if was doing drugs. The Night of the Comet NightOfCometVictims.png|Actors: Peyton Lee (guy) and Elizabeth Keener (girl) A couple who were camping out in the woods. The guy goes out to get a present he had got her, and he gets killed by Damon. Afterwards the girl here's what she thinks is rain and goes outside. She sees her boyfriends dead body and goes to her car, but is killed by Damon. Nursehaynes.jpg|Actress: Terri James Nurse Haynes works in the Mystic Falls Hospital as a nurse. When Vicki went mad at the hospital, Matt called her, but she seemed fine. You're Undead To Me Vickis friends.jpg|Actors: Desmond Phillips (Tony) and Amber Wallace (Summer) Vicki's Friends, they are killed by Damon, when he escaped from the jail cell in Salvatore Boarding House Jared.jpg|Actor: Javier Carrasquillo (Jared) 162 Candles Boygirl162.jpg|Actors: John Gilbert (stunter) (guy) and Bridget Evelyn (girl) A couple who were kissing outside Mystic Grill. Damon killed the guy, and compelled her to think Lexi did it. She told the police about it. Bartender.jpg|Actor: John Michael Weatherly Bartender worked in the Mystic Grill. Police brought him in, after he didn't check Lexi's ID. History Repeating Mrshepburn.jpg|Actress: Maria Howell Mrs. Halpern is a trigonometry teacher at School.She also appeared in novels. The Turning Point DaphneDeadTurningPoint.png|Actress: Melissa Ponzio Daphne was jogging and bumps into a newly turned vampire, Logan Fell, and is a fan of his news casting. After they talk for a little while, Logan drains her blood. A Few Good Men Hiker.jpg|'Actor': Mike Kalinowski Hiker is only seen in A Few Good Men. At the beginning of the episode, he saw Harper, who just left the tomb. He told Harper that it's Saturday and the year 2010. Harper said he's sorry cause he seemed like a nice person and then killed him to feed. Bachelor3.jpg|'Actor': Dax Griffin Bachelor#3 was one of the bachelors at the Founder's Day Fundraiser and Bachelor Raffle. Kelly Donovan won a date with him and he's a plumber. Girls15.jpg|'Actress'(only one known): Maia Osman Girls were brought in Salvatore Boarding House by . He fed on them. referred to them as "tri-delts" meaning they went to a nearby college. Let The Right One In BILLY.jpg|Actor: Brian Ames Billy was one of the 27 vampires trapped in the tomb. He served Frederick to kidnap Stefan and torture him. Billy was later staked by Alaric. Vamp3.jpg|Jacob was another tomb vampire, and was staked by Damon shortly after he killed Samantha Gibbons. Miss Mystic Falls Girl3.jpg|Actress: Stepheny Brock Blair Fell was competing for the rank of Miss Mystic Falls and is related to Logan Fell and Tina Fell. Girl5.jpg|Actress: Autumn Dial Tina Fell was also competing in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, and is related to Logan Fell also. Her community service was done because she had a DUI. Blood Brothers GirlDead.png|A unknown girl was brought to Damon before he had fully turned into a vampire. Stefan brought her to him as a gift, wanting him to complete the transition. Stefan bites her neck, forcing a bloodthirsty Damon to drink from her. In Stefan's Diaries: Origins, she was Alice, the barmaid of the Mystic Falls Tavern. Founder's Day Emt.jpg|Actor: Dave Pileggi EMT Guy works in Mystic Falls Hospital. He saw Tyler's werewolf eyes. Nopicture.gif|Actor: Joshua Tanksley Parade Patron tried to inject vervain into Stefan, but Alaric came, and gave him a vervain dart saying he will take care of him. Charilevampire.jpg|Actor: Mike Erwin Charlie(head vampire) planned the attack on Founding Families in Founder's Day. He killed Mayor Lockwood. TombVampires1.jpg| All died in fire at the basement. They were following the orders of Head vampire Charlie. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Minor Characters